High Ever After: Fear Inside
by MightMind
Summary: During a walk in the enchanted forest, Hunter and Ashlynn find the biggest fear of all Rebels
1. Prologue: Mother's Day

Notices and Comment: English is not my native language, so any problems let me know via Review.

I do not own any character mentioned here, the personnagens of EAH are Mattel, the characters of the tales of the Brothers Grimm are public domain, other characters mentioned are those of their respective authors.

#################

Hunter is pushed out of the wooden house, the house style is old and its color faded long ago, but did not look abandoned. By touching the ground he stands on a hop and has already put in place to fight.

The door a swarthy man with a massive beard using a typical lumberjack clothing out. He looks to be about an inch longer than Hunter and his muscles make clear a life of great effort. His voice is deep, however is very familiar:

\- It does not matter what you think boy, but I know who you are and know how it ends, then you and your girlfriend go away out of my sight.

Narrator (woman): Wait, wait, you'll get the story right now? It was crazy, so no one will understand anything!

Narrator (man): No matter what do not understand is an action scene, everyone loves action scenes.

Narrator (woman): You know that's not how it works. Start from the beginning

Narrator (man): Okay, but only because you asked me.

**Prologue: Mother's Day in Ever After High **

The previous day's morning in Ever After High, Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter talking next to your cabinets.

\- I think we're in a flashback. - Maddie said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

\- I did not understand, but do not try to explain I really do not want to worry about it today (or get a headache after). Already prepared the bags for tomorrow?

\- Of course, I can not wait, you and I in wonderland, drinking tea and celebrating his unbirthday.

\- But it is not my birthday.

\- I know, is not the maximum? - The animation Maddie was audible, and began to draw the intention of the people around, but these, realizing who it was, they were happy to summarily ignore it.

Not all, of course, Apple White, the daughter of Snow White, came to the rescue of his sister.

\- Raven. - She called.

\- Apple. What are you doing here? At this time you wont be with the Royals. I thought I would be helping to Briar to pack, as are three days she should need only about eight bags for shoes.

\- Is very funny gilr. Anyway I helped her with the bags this morning.

\- It's still early today, what time you did that?

\- Focus. I'm not here to talk about my agenda (although she is fabulous), I came to know that this story is you do not go to white castle with me on Mother's Day this year.

\- Apple just between us, I do not really want to go see my mother after what happened on the Day of Legacy, with what face I'll look at her and say, "_Mommy, I do not want to poison my friend just to follow in his footsteps._ She will say that I forgot about the part of being queen, witch and power that I'll have to make the world more to my way, etc. You know my mother, or is her way or not at all.

\- - So come with me to the castle, you love my mother.

\- Everyone loves - says Maddie, in a rapid intervention.

\- Thanks for the invite Apple, but I also want to look at his mother and say that's my fault you may not have your happily ever after. Thanks, but I'll stay with Maddie in wonderland. And then are only three days.

\- Sure, friend? You know you're welcome at my house whenever you want.

Both share a hug:

\- Yes, I know.

When the ends are led to embrace another scene.

Ashlynn Ella, the daughter of Cinderella and her boyfriend Hunter Huntsman, son of Hunter enjoy the few moments before the beginning of the school day for a little chat.

\- This business of Mother's Day sucks. - Says the boy in a jocular tone, - Three days with my father saying that everything I do is wrong, and not to mention my mother, she still treats me like I had five years.

Ashlynn just listen without saying anything.

\- What was kitten? This silence is not normal. What is bothering you.

\- Hunter, sometimes I am impressed how much you are off. Have you forgotten that I did not know my mother?

Hunter felt as if a missile had hit his stomach.

The story of Cinderella is a tale that begins very sad, his mother died in childbirth and his father marrying a very bad woman who has two daughters, until he would die, Cinderella goes to the daughter of the owner of the house servant to the same and is abused for years before her happy forever.

It had never occurred to Hunter that meant that Ashlynn was orphaned, mothers day really should not be a date with good memories for her.

\- I think I messed up, right?

\- All is well, we never spent a day together mothers before, you could not know.

Ashlynn kissed her boyfriend who remained in place without much reaction.

\- Now I have to go to class for dealing with animals and you have heroic combat training. See you at lunch.

Hunter was still a few seconds in place until called reality by Dexter Charming again, to go to class.

Classes in EAH are quite drawn to many classes as students training in combat dragon is harder than it, in fact, kill a dragon. So it is no surprise that the end of class is one of the most anticipated moments for students. In the locker room, between a shower and a quick change of clothes students take the opportunity to talk a little about those suffered burns, blows applied and of course the damsels by which these heroes venture.

\- My brother, you have to be more careful, almost chimera that you ate a hand on the last exercise. - Said Daring Charming.

\- I was more concerned with the tail of a serpent who tried to poison me. - He lied the not so heroic Charming Dexter, the truth was that his glasses had soiled with mud, he did not see the creature until it's too late.

\- Honestly, I think you two are crazy to jump in front of the monsters, that way you will not survive to graduation. - Said Sparrow Hood, trying to end the discussion. - The hunter who was smart, got deep in every class. It is possible that neither has drawn his sword from its sheath. Not Hunter?

\- Um, what?

\- It seems the clever hero of the day is far - Daring said while combing his perfect hair after the shower, he used a mirror in one hand and could only see each other through it. The only demonstrated a rare ability to maintain consistent even talks back to his interlocutors.

\- Come on Daring, the Hunter is strange all day at least is some problem.

\- Hey do not talk about me as if I were not here. I'm thinking about serious matter.

\- You thinking. I do not believe in that. - Had his hand Guitar Sparrow would have touched a riff just to complete the sentence.

\- So what's the problem with Ashlynn? - Asked Dexter.

\- Besides being in love with a loser?

\- Shut up, Sparrow. And how do you know which is the problem with it?

\- You do not lose much time thinking or classes of Rumpelstiltskin, so it could not be anything to do with the school, not to mention that you do not have a job or something else to justify.

Hunter did not answer Desxter for education. He was the most intelligent of EAH prince, but certainly subtlety was not his strong point.

\- It's Mother's Day and Ashlynn is not very excited to go home and review her stepmother.

\- But it is easy to solve - answered Daring - Invite her to your castle and pamper her for a few days. I'll take Lizzie'm sure she'll love.

\- Daring, not everyone has a castle. - Dexter remembered.

\- Seriously? Even I have one. - Amended Sparrow - The Castle of Locksley.

\- Great, besides anyone help me still call me poor. By the way Sparrow, why put up with yourself?

\- Why am I still the best guitarist and archer in the world.

\- Guys please the Hunter needs help. Let's get serious. - He tried to calm Dexter. - Daring The idea is not bad, but instead of taking her to his house take it to somewhere else. The city will be virtually empty for the holiday, but nothing prevents students who do not want to go stay here. The principal Grimm was checking it this morning, there's still time to do something.

\- It will not in these guys, best to ask someone who really understands women. - Caused Sparrow.

\- This is not one of their worst ideas Sparrow. Might be a good to ask if she has no Cupid any tips. It seems that the former college she had a radio program to help people just like you.

\- Losers.

\- Shut Sparrow! - Answered all three at the same time.

\- I know when I'm not appreciated. - And Sparrow ends to dress and leave the locker room, leaving the rest of the guys.

\- Want to know Dexter, good idea, I'll talk to her. - Hunter also finished dressing and left the locker room.

Meanwhile in the locker room Dexter asks his brother only once:

\- When you gonna tell me that Lizzie Hearts go home with us?

**And that's the first chapter, I hope you have enjoyed reading here.**


	2. Chapter 1: Alone

Ashlynn and Hunter were on the grass of the meadow, still on the towel that contained the meal time ago of two young men. Now all the leftovers had been expertly stored in a straw basket that was close.  
The two now rested, Hunter lying on the lap of Ashlynn, enjoying the cool breeze of the evening. The silence broken only by the sounds of the wind of the enchanted forest.  
\- I told you it was a good idea we came up here.  
\- You did not hear me complain.  
Ashlynn's tone was much more relaxed than he had in recent times, in fact, she had almost forgotten the reason for coming here to start.  
At this moment the only thing that mattered was to be here with Hunter, her boyfriend, her love. After all they spent on the true hearts. These were moments that left her with the assurance that he had done the right choice.  
Somewhat distracted she realized belatedly that Hunter admired her with a stare.  
\- Hunter, something wrong?  
\- No, nothing wrong.  
\- Then why are you looking at me like that.  
\- It would be possible to look the other way the most beautiful woman in the world?  
Ashlynn can not help but blush, even if I could not do it.  
\- Fool.  
\- Fool and passionate.  
Hunter stood beside him deeply admired his eyes, and his hand brushed a strand of hair Ashlynn. She blushed at the gesture, he slowly approached steadily. Earlier Ashlynn tried to resist, go with your head a little back, but the steady hand of Hunter prevented.  
What happened next was the most intense of the two kissing until that moment, every inch of the lips Ashlynn were smoothed by Hunter, his right hand tried to move, but Hunter's hand caught in midair and brought to your crossing her fingers, she returned in order and stuck his left hand on the back of Hunter and also brought him closer, if that was possible it would be one in body as they were already in the heart.

Narrator (Man): Hey, how so? What are you doing? I leave for five minutes and the story comes off the rails completely.  
Narrator (Woman): He was trying to keep the interest of the audience with a scene of romance. Everyone loves romance.  
Narrator (Man): It may be up, but you know how it works. We have to continue the story from where it left off, not where we want.  
Narrator (Woman): Okay, okay, but this is very annoying.

##############################

**Chapter 1: Alone**

It was lunchtime in EAH, which means that most of the students were in the cafeteria. Although there was no formal code all students know that the central tables were "reserved" to the two main groups of the college, the Royals and Rebels, the table on the right was the table of royalty, where the Royals met:

Apple White and Daring Charming were always at the beginning of the table beside her friends, Briar Beauty and Holly O'Hair, Daring certainly did not mind so beautiful women around you, Dexter Charming and Darling Charming were also on the table Clara Lear and Faybelle Thorn were on the table, but rarely interacted with others for someone to notice, Hopper Croakington II (the prince frog) and Three Little Pigs were also held captive. Blondie Lockes and its mirror basically orbited the table to catch all the gossip, but did not stop anywhere. To complete the occupation of the same lack Ashlynn Ella and Lizzie Hearts, who were in line to get something to eat, for different reasons, Lizzie was cut down just about everything in the cafeteria in half and Ashlynn was so discouraged she just walked forward if someone remember this.

Technically still have place at the table Duchess Swan and Cheshire Kitty, Duchess but was not welcomed by any student which forced her to stay at another table, where she and Sparrow spent much of the time. And Kitty was where I wanted, at any table or place, even in midair. Today specifically it was outside the castle and decided to take a nap on one of the tables to enjoy the sun, luckily no one had been brave or crazy enough to try and take it from there.

\- All ready girls? Do not forget that the carriage to _Far Far Away_ leaves at 19 hours. - Organized Apple.  
\- Relax friend, is a journey of 14 hours, no use worrying so much. - Said, Holly O'Hair. - Let's go out night and arrive tomorrow early in Far Far Away. The trip will be good to rest a little much study.  
\- That this friend, rest? Never! I'm all ready for a party of girls, the first party on wheels history of EAH. Let's go down into history! - Reported Briar. - And do not forget that before you come back I'll give a farewell party in the castle tower.  
\- Briar, is not a bit of overkill, two parties in three days? - Holly questioned.  
\- But they are two totally different things, the trip is only a party of intimate friends, farewell is greater, so why do not we go home by Christmas.  
\- I understand that, what I do not understand is why Lizzie Hearts going with us?  
\- This is my fault. - Dexter admitted. - I commented to her about Briar's party, and she invited, and had no way of saying that she could not go.  
At that moment, as he felt he spoke of her, Lizzie decided that her salad was better with half a head of cabbage, she made sure to cut back on hours with just one hand movement.  
\- Do not worry bro. I'll help you keep it cut more than a few heads of cabbage in the castle. - Daring completed. And ended with a so imperceptible shrug almost imperceptible gesture that only Dexter seemed to notice.  
\- You will not even Blondie with us?  
\- I can not, my mother arranged a meeting with Mama Bear. My presence is mandatory. After all is mothers day for her too. - Blondie explained.

Left on the table Raven Queen and her best friend Madeline Hatter stood side by side, next to them Cerise Hood and Cedar Wood talked, Poppy O'Hair and Melody Piper were in front of them, more listening than talking. At the end of the table was still Humphrey Dumpty, he did not seem to ease there, though he rarely seemed to ease anywhere. Still took place at the table for C.A. Cupid and Hunter Huntsman, but none was seen somewhere.  
Technically the table should still have Tiny, the Giant, and Sparrow Hood but for obvious reasons they are never on the table, Tiny meant to be open whenever possible, and Sparrow was away with Duchess.  
\- So what time we left to go to the Wonderland? - A confused Raven asked.  
\- When we see the White Rabbit, just follow him through the passage and then through the wood's door. Do not forget that the key is under the tea table that we got there in an instant. - Maddie was even more excited that morning, if that was possible. - Earl Grey will be so happy to go home. She loves the Dad's Hare.  
\- Also goes to _Far Far Away_, Cerise? - Cedar wanted to know.  
\- No, the family is in town, I'm staying with my mom and perhaps visit my grandma in the Enchanted Forest.  
\- So I'd go with you but my mother is an oak and feels very lonely when I go too long without visiting it.  
\- Good luck with that.

Ashlynn finally had left the line at the Cafeteria, although he was so upset that his lunch was an apple and a green cream that she hardly could tell what was done. Instead of going to their place in the Royals table, she turned to the table where the left went straight talk to Raven Queen.  
\- Raven, got a minute?  
Raven interrupted the conversation with Maddie, who seemed not to care much.  
\- Whenever you need Ashlynn. A problem?  
\- You see the Hunter? he was to meet me here, but did not appear. I think I left it this morning worried and wants to see if he's okay.  
\- I can not help, but he does the morning class with Dexter and Daring. Maybe they know something.  
\- Thanks, I'll ask.  
Ashlynn finally went to his usual place. Left the tray, but not touched the food.  
\- Daring, you see the Hunter?  
\- Yes, I have seen. - He said as he admired one of his mirrors and was updated with another Blondie with posts about the Briar's party on wheels.  
\- Where? - If not for the Daring it certainly would have been annoyed in making this obvious question, but he was not famous for being a well of wisdom.  
\- In the locker room of Classroom Training Heroic.  
\- And he said where he was going after?  
\- He said he would find Cupid.  
Ashlynn sat, as it looked like it had come to a dead end.  
\- I was wondering how this works. - Commented Apple.  
\- How what works, beautiful? - Daring wanted to know.  
\- This business of you guys do not care about what happens to each other, and yet all remain united.  
\- I dunno, maybe camaraderie between boys? Overall we are there to help when you need us and only that.  
\- The way you talk it seems to help the Sparrow Hood.  
\- Why not?  
For a minute Apple could not think of a reason, then thought of hundreds, but he knew well enough Daring to know that this does not mean anything, if someone asks your help, even if that someone was Sparrow Hood, he would help. Maybe that was the sense of being a hero in the end.  
She thought it was not worth continuing with this course when Cupid and Hunter entered the cafeteria.  
Cupid followed her to the queue to get something to eat, Hunter on the other hand went straight towards Ashlynn.  
\- Kitty, already finished eating? Great, I need you to come with me now. - He said and quickly pulled it out.  
The Royals were look like you did not understand anything. Only the lowest of the three pigs said something:  
\- Can I eat what she left on the tray? - He said pointing to the abandoned Ashlynn's tray .

In Headmaster Miles Grimm room, he finished packing your things in a heavy trunk, the lock remained open but in place. He looked if everything was in place when he realized the Storybook of Legends was still in the glass dome.  
\- What my distraction. - He said to himself. - Almost forgot my journey reading.  
He ended up picking up the book and placing the dome with the other things from the trunk when he heard someone knocking at your door. Startled he quickly closed chest and told whoever was entering himself.  
To his surprise was Hunter Huntsman who attended this order.  
\- Mr. Huntsman. I confess, I did not was waiting here this time. Sit down please. Even on the day that everyone will leave school for one long weekend you could get some confusion? Just tell me who sent him and why.  
\- Headmaster Grimm, this time I came on my own.  
\- In this case, we owe the honor of your visit. - He did not hide the sarcasm in his voice.  
\- I like to stay at school during the holiday.  
Grimm simply choked on the air when he heard these words.  
\- Mr. Huntsman, this is highly unusual.  
\- I know, but I checked the internal standards. Reportedly a student can not be forced to leave their dorm before the end of the semester. And that includes events like this idiot holiday.  
\- In fact this is correct, but for more than a decade that no student asks to stay here. I've ditched all teachers and staff. Please reconsider. I'm sure you'd be best if I went home.  
\- I do not wanna go home.  
\- Good, but there is no one to stay with you here, surely you understand my situation.  
\- Of course I understand. What you're telling me is that if I get someone to keep an eye on me you would. Got it right?  
\- Yes, that's right. But I fear that is impossible given the time.  
Hunter stood up as if to leave the room, but only went to the door and brought Ashlynn inside.  
\- Okay, I got a monitor.  
\- How is it? - Asked the Director.  
\- Miss Ella is a monitor of the students from the beginning of the semester, in addition to a personal friend of the President of the student council, and one of the best students of Ever After High. I'm sure she is more than qualified to watch me. A weekend. Do not you agree Headmaster Grimm?  
Miles Grimm had no idea how to proceed. He was still thinking when a purple globe shone within his chest. Then he hurried.  
\- Miss Ella, the woman would be willing to take care of that punk during the holiday? I say give up and to go home these three days?  
Ashlynn thought for a second before replying. The globe of light still shone slightly forcing the director to ask again.  
\- Miss Ella, I'm busy, could answer please.  
\- Yes I think I can do this job sir Grimm. It will not be any problem.  
Miles Grimm turned to Hunter and peered.  
\- I have no idea what you're planning, but know that if anything strange happens I will personally responsible for it. I hope you have understood. And be content that I trust Miss Ella enough for you two.  
\- Perfectly. You were clear as ice.  
Hunter Ashlynn and left the place before the director changed his mind. And he waited until he was sure the door was locked before taking the globe of his chest. He just told the orb:  
\- Do not worry, it will not be the raging hormones of two teenagers who will make a plan with decades of planning fail now. Let them feel that they won.

Outside Ashlynn and Hunter looked at each other for a few seconds, then he smiled, then laughed she mimicked, and within seconds they were both laughing as if the conversation with the headmaster was the funniest thing that had happened forever. It took almost a minute until it calmed down enough to be able to speak again.  
\- Hi, hi. - Laughed Ashlynn. - So, I have to keep an eye on you for three days.  
\- Ha, ha. That's right, you and I alone in this castle. Haha.  
\- How did you do that?  
\- You were upset about going home, so I thought: _How do my girl to be happy again_.  
\- And is not that right?  
\- I'd give it another way, for you I would find a way.  
They held hands and went back down the hall, now they would have to unpack, but that did not matter, they would be together and it was worth every effort.

**Second try, second time to try to not murder the English language. Let me hear how you sound. **  
**If you enjoyed leave a comment, help me a lot.**


	3. Cp 2: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

**Chapter 2 Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? **

Hunter opened his eyes, the sun appeared on the horizon. It was too early, and he was too comfortable to stay in bed. Nevertheless he stood. Today was the beginning of the rest of his life. A (cold) shower awoke, he remembered only after the boiler was turned off, after all it was his job to ensure this.

The first thing to do was turn on the boiler after brewing coffee.

A change of clothes, then starts the routine.

Walking through the empty corridors of the castle and hearing his own steps was amazing when it was big castle, not that he had been increased from one day to another, but it was different with other students walking by the place.

Using the master key, it was the kitchen, a large lounge of over 300 feet long by 250 wide, had three benches and a large enough stove for a pot of industrial size. It was big enough to serve an army.

Hunter prepared some eggs and orange juice, in addition to some toast.

Also prepared a cafe that took right there to ward off the cold and sleep. But ate nothing. Put everything on a tray and returned the way he had done to the dorms. This time however was for the female dorm.

Normally there would be an ogre here that would prevent the entry of any man to the enclosure, but today was not a normal day, and Hunter entered without difficulty. It was nearly seven o'clock when he slammed the door Ashlynn room.

\- You can enter. - She announced.

Hunter came in, but to his surprise he saw his girlfriend in bed.

\- Brought breakfast morning. Where are you?

\- In the bathroom, I'll just take a shower and go out already.

Hunter, at that time, cold sweat, and whispered to himself.

\- I forgot to turn on the boiler ...

* * *

Severe minutes later, Ashlynn wearing a more comfortable than usual, but still with a towel wrapped around hair clothing. Looked dwarfed her boyfriend.

\- I already said I was sorry. - Hunter justified. - It was an oversight. And I brought your eggs in bed, that should count for something.

\- But forgot to turn on the boiler and gave me a bath of cold water, literally.

Hunter tried to approach, but was stopped by a not very happy Ashlynn.

\- Do not think that just because we are alone you will do what you want. - Using a spoon like a knife to put Hunter in his place.

\- I swear I thought nothing of it.

\- That I believe.

\- I would just say I've prepared a nice day for us, first around the city, where you could buy all the shoes that I can carry. A beautiful lunch at the Three Bears restaurant, then a walk around the enchanted lake and ended the day with a cup of tea in the Tea Shop Mad Hatter. I'm sure you'll love.

Hunter was very proud of his idea, after all he had arranged the script with Cupid the day before and was sure, Ashlynn would love.

* * *

Hours later.

Hunter was absolutely certain that the universe hated him. There was no other explanation. NONE of his ideas had worked. Thanks to the holiday none of the shops were open, the only way to buy a shoe for Ashylynn would be the Glass Slipper own store where she was the owner. Mama Bear had closed the restaurant, and as Blondie announced on his blog, the Lockes and the Bears were on a retreat over the weekend. With Maddie in wonderland there was nobody in the tea shop.

Somehow Hunter felt a jerk that day. And I could not help thinking that when the weekend ended Ashlynn certainly end with him.

\- Sorry babe. I think I screwed up again.

Ashlynn looked him up and down, as if seeing him for the first time. Hunter felt his accusers eyes.

\- Apologize you? For what reason?

The question took Hunter by surprise.

\- Why not do anything right. I wanted you to have fun, and all I did was make you walk with me in a ghost town.

\- Hunter, does not matter if the city is empty, I'm with you. That's what matters. We'll still have time to go to the enchanted lake.

Hunter regained some estimates. It was clear that the universe was completely crazy, just so he knows to find the most perfect woman in the world. And (and this was very unlikely) she fall in love with a jerk like him.

\- Wait, I had a better idea.

* * *

Back to Ever After High Hunter spent more time in the kitchen, prepared sandwiches, a bottle of orange juice (without sugar), cookies, mashed potatoes, until even an apple pie. Everything for Ahlynn.

Meanwhile she had gone out to explore the school, and when returned was wearing one new costume (consisting of a blouse in yellow tones khaki pants and a light jacket on top, in addition to tilt the hair in a ponytail horse) and was carrying a basket of straw.

\- Where did you learn to cook Hunter? - Asked Ashlynn.

He'd taken the pie from the oven at this time, said:

\- You promise not to tell anyone?

\- That my boyfriend is the most gifted man in the world? I do not know, maybe for the right price.

\- And what is that price?

\- A kiss and a piece of that pie.

\- Ok, I give the kiss now, but the pie is for our ride.

\- So, will you tell me?

\- Who taught me was my mother. My father was a hunter of the queen, sometimes was without appearing days at home. My mother spent a lot of time at home and we lived in a very small house. She ended up working selling candy to help with the household bills. Just that, with time, she needed help and I went to help with the orders.

\- And why my great Hunter Huntsman does not want anyone to know of his dark past?

Hunter blushed, but answered:

\- Even as a Rebel all expect me to be a hero. I should kill the Big Bad Wolf and do a souffle him.

\- And do you know a souffle? What other secrets you hide from me?

\- I know. And if I told you all my secrets you'd find me very boring, so let's keep a mystery. Now come here you deserve a kiss and got to help me keep everything in that basket.

* * *

The walk through the forest was quiet, Hunter led the way to make way and Ashlynn carried the basket back without difficulty, did not have to look far to find a meadow where they spent the next few hours, chatted and remember when they needed to lie to everyone about their relationship, and how friends had accepted all that well. Remembered the days of true hearts, and before they realized they were on the towel. Hunter lying on her legs Aslynn enjoying the cool breeze of the evening. The silence broken only by the sounds of the wind of the enchanted forest.

\- I told you it was a good idea we came up here.

\- You did not hear me complain.

Ashlynn's tone was much more relaxed than he had in recent times, in fact, she had almost forgotten the reason for coming here to start.

At this moment the only thing that mattered was to be here with Hunter, her boyfriend, her love. After all they spent on the true hearts. These were moments that left her with the assurance that he had done the right choice.

Somewhat distracted she realized belatedly that Hunter admired her with a stare.

\- Hunter, something wrong?

\- No, nothing wrong.

\- Then why are you looking at me like that.

\- It would be possible to look the other way the most beautiful woman in the world?

Ashlynn can not help but blush, even if I could not do it.

\- Fool.

\- Fool and passionate.

Hunter stood beside him deeply admired his eyes, and his hand brushed a strand of hair Ashlynn. She blushed at the gesture, he slowly approached steadily. Earlier Ashlynn tried to resist, go with your head a little back, but the steady hand of Hunter prevented.

What happened next was the most intense of the two kissing until that moment, every inch of the lips Ashlynn were smoothed by Hunter, his right hand tried to move, but Hunter's hand caught in midair and brought to your crossing her fingers, she returned in order and stuck his left hand on the back of Hunter and also brought him closer, if that was possible it would be one in body as they were already in the heart.

Gathering all the strength of his being Ashlynn got away her boyfriend.

\- But I thought you and I, and we ... - It was hard for Hunter to reason.

\- Do not misunderstand Hunter. I love you, but I'm not ready to take that step.

Hunter took a deep breath, and for an instant missed the cold bath. No alternative and seeing that the night was getting closer Hunter suggested they return to the castle. With all the things they were saved. Hunter even offered to carry the basket, but Ashlynn insisted that he had done enough for one day.

The way back was much more difficult, it seems that every path that gave caught in the wrong place, every tree that used as markup looked like he was on the wrong side of the forest. Hunter was getting increasingly annoyed. When a sound was heard by the couple.

\- Wait here. - Ordered Hunter.

He wanted to have something better than a stick as a weapon, but without thinking jumped among the foliage.

Ashlynn realized he was alone in the forest was night and she was alone. First she thought the whole thing was a mistake. That was as bad as her stepmother was better to die on a deserted and lonely forest. She heard a noise behind her and turned around too fast, lost his balance and fell.

When he turned to see the source of the noise, a wolf stared, his hair was gray and her teeth were sharp as needles and had almost an inch long. Her eyes were black as night and seemed very hostile. Does not let Ashlynn least surprised when he began to speak.

\- You. Human. Food.

Ashlynn could not believe it, but know that some animals in the forest enchanted spoke, and helped many princesses. Maybe with a little luck she could get out of this.

\- No Mr. wolf. I'm no food.

\- Food! Smell of straw!

Ashlynn get it fast. The smell of the wolves was much more accurate than humans, maybe he was feeling the full basket. She opened the basket and found one last cookie that Hunter had done, but had not eaten. She took his hand, and remembered all the lessons dealing with animals and cursed himself for not paying more attention in class.

\- Here Mr. Wolf. Food.

The wolf let her approach, and Ashlynn handed the cookie. He devoured in a single bite. He still looked furious, but less.

\- More! - The wolf ordered.

Ashlynn knew he had no more. Then it was time to use my brain.

\- I do not have here. I left the rest in the castle. If I get more caught up to the castle. Much more.

\- Much more?

\- Much more. But I do not know how to get back to the castle.

\- Castle?

\- My house.

The wolf seemed to think:

\- House, in that direction. - He indicated with his paw a path.

The wolf turned its back on Ashlynn and returned to the forest. Ashlynn was still terribly shaken when Hunter returned a few minutes later:

\- I saw something, but ran away. - I told him to look at his girlfriend and their status - My God, what happened?

\- A wolf... was a wolf. - She tried to say, but the adrenaline was still running in his veins his heart was racing. She felt like she'd run a mile.

\- Has passed, has passed. - He hugged her tightly - Now I'm here. Everything will be fine.

\- He ... he said ...

\- What did he say?

\- The castle is in that direction. - Ashlynn finally managed to say.

Hunter did not understand, but Ashlynn seemed calmer and that was what counted. Finally he lifted her off the ground and both returned to walking, not knowing which direction to go, they walked in the direction indicated by Ashlynn and after some time they saw lights, a house in the woods.

\- Help at last. - Said a relieved Hunter. - Now only hit, and ...

He could not finish the sentence.

\- Ashlynn since when you using this hood?

\- Hood, that hood, I'm not using any hood. - Ashlynn ran a hand over his hair and where a ponytail would be a red hood was placed. - But was not wearing a hood. Hunter what is seeing?

\- Tell me where you got that basket, Ashlynn?

\- In the Cerise's room.

\- And for what reason did you get there?

\- It is magic, you can put anything inside her and she always weighs the same as the basket made .

\- You have a magic basket, wearing a hood and saw a wolf that spoke to you. Honey, I think we are in the history of The Little Red Hood and that there is Grandma's house.

Ashlynn hastened to enter, but was prevented by Hunter.

\- You forgot what happens there?

When it was said that the front door opened, a shadow could be seen remembered the light that came from within.

Ashlynn simply whispered the answer:

**\- The Big Bad Wolf.**


End file.
